


Do you think she could have loved me?

by goldenlionprince



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brother Love, Gen, M/M, Tauriel is a bit of a shipper, pre durincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's delirious words hurt Fili deeply, but Tauriel set things right again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you think she could have loved me?

_Do you think she could have loved me?_

Suddenly there is no air left to breath in the small room that is Bard's house. His heart stops for a second before is starts to hurt with every beat as if someone has stabbed him. The room becomes too small, too crowded and Fili murmurs something about looking for Bard before he leaves the tiny house, stumbles out of the front door and catches himself on the handrail that surrounds the small platform that lies before the door.

The cold air hits him and makes his head spin, but he isn't really sure if it's really the cold or the pain in his chest.

_Do you think she could have loved me?_

Fili wants to scream, wants to shout at Kili that he is the one loving him with all his heart, he is the one that followed him everywhere, even across the world into a god forsaken city that awaits its fiery death, not that she-elf he just met, that imprisoned him and healed him. Yes, she healed him, dragged him back from death's doors when Fili couldn't but it is just not fair that she is now Kili's world and Fili is nothing. Overlooked. Forgotten.

His finger nails dig into the wood of the handrail he is clutching too tightly to steady himself. He tries to get his breathing under control, tries to will away the pain that threatens to eat him alive.

There is a soft movement behind him, almost unnoticeable. She even moves like starlight Fili thinks bitterly and he wants to hate her but he just can't do it.

“I have to thank you,” he says without turning around, keep staring into the icy waters below. “I'm in your debt.”

“You are very generous, master dwarf,” she answers, stepping up beside him. “For someone who's heart just got broken.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Fili says, trying to get all emotions out of his voice that could give him away. He is a prince after all, he had training, he can do it.

But the she-elf only smiles. “It's all written in your eyes. Your love, your fear for him, your jealousy.”

Fili's head whips around and the she-elf laughs a laughter made of silver bells. “You shouldn't have left so soon. He told quite a lovely story about his golden sun.”

She laughs again as she sees the stunned look Fili gives her, walking backwards toward the stairs that lead down to the streets of the city. “Don't worry, master dwarf. Sunshine is always brighter than starlight. The stars are nice to look at and some admire their light but as soon as the sun shows up again there is no light that could last next to her. Not for him.” She gives Fili one last smile before she turns toward the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Fili asks her. She stops and looks back at him over her shoulder, that smile still on her lips.

“I'm going to find my friend. There are still some orcs around and I will not go back to Mirkwood until the last of them has met his death.” Her glance goes back to the door of Bard's cabin. “Keep him save, master dwarf. Something tells me it is not the last time we have met.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the little story :)  
> Find me on tumblr:  
> goldenlionprince.tumblr.com


End file.
